My Emo Little Sasuke
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Sasuke's emo, how typical, right? Yeah yeah, I know, so bite me. And Naruto's the cause, is that a comman story plot? Oh well. Rated M, incase
1. Chapter 1 The Start

My Emo Little Sasuke

**Disclaimor;** I do NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT! Own Naruto or anyone in it.

**Summary;** Sasuke's emo, how typical, right? Yeah yeah, I know, so bite me. And Naruto's the cause, is that a comman story plot? Oh well.

...I was listening to 'Teenagers' last night by MCR...

And it made me laugh. Because it's true. I may be a teen, but they scare the shit outta me. xD

**One;**

Sasuke laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, tears streaking his face, dspite how hard he had tried to force them back. How the hell did the fifteen-year-old let himself get so involved with something like that? He closed his eyes and rolled to his side, trying to fall asleep, despite the fact it was only six in the evening. With every breath he took, his heart twisted and pain shot through his body. All he wanted was to sleep and not wake up until the feeling was gone for good. He became still when he reached his side, his eyes opening only half way, only to stare at the spot that was previously occupied by a certain blonde. He could remember everything clearly, though he was trying his damndest to force it back.

_"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked to the boy with a small smile, pulling him closer._

_"What is it, Naruto?" Naruto seemed to hesitate, only making Sasuke more curious. It had been three years since the two had gotten together. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked what seemed an eternity of silence, concern filling his voice._

"I can't do this." Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat at the boys words. What did he mean? "I...Sasuke, it's nothing bad, it's just...This isn't right." The blonde seemed to have read his thoughts. Sasuke gave a nervous smile and rolled on top of him, pinning him there.

"Don't do this, Naruto." His voice almost begged as he stared down at Naruto. After much prodding and prying three years ago, Naruto had finally snapped Sasuke back to reality and Sasuke had willingly took the bate, jumping into the relationshit they had. Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't going to make this easy, and felt bad for the Uchiha. He should have never given into his silly little crush for Sasuke and he wouldn't be hurting him now.

_"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto was expecting Sasuke's explosive temper to snap, waiting for Sasuke to hit him. Instead, Sasuke burried his face in Naruto's shoulder. "S-Sasuke?"_

"Please, Naruto, don't do this." Sasuke begged. Naruto could feel Sasuke's breathing become short, shallow intakes of air. What right did Naruto think he had to do this to Sasuke? He could feel the slightly older teen tense up before relaxing. This was something Naruto had known to be his attempts to calm his nerves, to push back any tears that threatened. Sasuke tensed and remained that way. Why had he had to give into his silly little crush for Naruto? He wouldn't be in this ammount of pain if he hadn't, though the crush seemed to be much more to him now. He was genuially in love with this boy. And he HATED it! "I'm begging you, I don't want to lose you." Naruto could hear the desporation in Sasuke's voice. Why the hell was this bothering him so much? Naruto was over his crush and wanted to end the relationship, so why was Sasuke so upset? It wasn't like he was in love_ with him, or was he?_

"Don't act like that, Sasuke. You and I both knew it was just a silly little crush that we let get out of ha..." He stopped talking when Sasuke's body relaxed completely, then the ragged breath escaped Sasuke's lips.

"Silly little crush?" Sasuke questioned from his spot against Naruto's shoulder. How could Naruto say something like that? What was wrong with him? "Was that all it was?" His voice was oddly cold, and hurt, his body completely relaxed, which made Naruto nervous. He hated when Sasuke did this to him. He was unpredicatble when the emotions drained from his features, though it was rare. Naruto didn't answer and Sasuke gave a small laugh, pushing himself off Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked when Sasuke turned his back to him. "We can still be..."

"Get out." Sasuke spoke in a cold voice, his body seemed to tense up a bit, but Naruto figured it was his imagination. Sasuke was way too calm to be at the verge of crying. Naruto did as he was told, not wanting to push the situation further, almost afraid Sasuke would snap and beat the shit out of him. When he exited the room, he heard several things glass crash against the wall, failing to hear the quiet sobs that had escaped Sasuke's lips and the genuine hurt voice that spoke quietly, "I loved you, fucker."

Sasuke grabbed a pillow and pushed it over his head, trying to block out the images of the blonde when sleep failed to come to him. This wasn't working. He had to do something to ease the pain. He had several messages, all from the blonde, on his phone, since he hadn't left the house all day. The even had happened around five that morning. Sasuke finally got up and walked to the kitchen, searching through the drawers for something, anything, to occupy him. He pulled the drawer to the silverware open and the blades from the knives glittered against the kitchen light. His eyes fell imediately fell on the smooth blade of one. His body acted on it's own as he grabbed the black handle, pulling it from the drawer. Getting a damp cloth, he sat on the floor, examining his skin. Flawlessly smooth. Not for much longer. He pressed the blade down, watching where he trailed it, careful to avoid anything vital to life.

When he pulled the blade away, he could feel the pain slowly spilling out with his blood as relief washed over him. He decided against pressing anything against the new wound, resting back against the counter, his hand gently placed, palm up, on the floor next to him. For what seemed the millionth time that day, the phone rang. He carefully pushed himself up, falling back against the counter for support, his head beginning to spin. He closed his eyes and took a few, calmed breaths before walking to the phone in the front room. As soon as he reached the area, he collapsed ontop the couch, pulling the phone to his ear, his eyesight fading in and out from the dizzy spell. "God, Sasuke! Do you know how to answer your phone!" Naruto's voice sounded. That stabbing pain returned to Sasuke's heart, but he decided against making a new wound for the night, knowing it would him no good if he couldn't walk around. Sasuke said nothing to Naruto, staring at the T.V., trying to get his vision to clear up. "Teme!" Naruto snapped.

"Huh? What?" Sasuke asked, coming back from his daze.

"Sasu-kun, something wrong?" Naruto's worried voice asked. Sasuke tensed from the name and gave a small growl.

"No." He lied. "And don't call me that anymore."

"But..." Naruto protested.

"You ended it, so don't call me that anymore." Sasuke snapped, finding himself rather agrivated with the blonde.

"Geeze, calm down." Naruto muttered. "Why haven't you answered your phone all day? You've had us worried."

"What's it matter?" Sasuke shot, sitting back, his vision cleared.

"You're still a frie..."

"Don't even try that bullshit!" Sasuke yelled. "I don't want to be just friends, Naruto! I can't do it! It wasn't just a stupid little crush, you idiot!" Sasuke snapped, feeling the pain force it's way back. _Another cut should do it._ Sasuke thought, waiting for Naruto to reply. He shifted the phone so it was held but his shoulder and ear, looking to the knife he hadn't noticed he had carried to the front room with him. He returned to look at his wrist, tracing a new line. He must have made some kind of noise, because he heard Naruto's voice shift from a slight annoyance to a gentle worry.

"What happened, Sasuke?" Sasuke stared, satisfied with his work, returning his good hand to the phone.

"Nothing. Why?" Sasuke lied, masking his voice so it was calm and emotionless.

"Liar. I'm coming over to check on you."

"Good luck. I won't answer the door."

"I have a key." Naruto shot at Sasuke.

"Why do you still have it?"

"My shit's over there!" Sasuke went silent, then lied back on the couch.

"Sure. Whatever. Just get your shit and leave." He said, hanging up. He hid the knife under the couch and rolled over so he was facing the back of the couch. He didn't want to bother with the small pools of blood in the kitchen, or the trail that led to the couch. He just wanted to hide his wrist against his chest and fall asleep, now that it wanted to come to him. It wasn't but five minutes before Sasuke was out like a light. He was so far gone he didn't hear Naruto enter the house. Naruto walked to the front room, just to sneak a peak at Sasuke, failing to notice the blood that soaked Sasuke's black t-shirt, walking for the Uchiha's room to gather his things.

It had taken him an hour or so to sort his things from Sasuke's, by that time, he heard the raven haired teen push the door open. Sasuke took no note to Naruto and let himself collapse on his bed, still half asleep. He closed his eyes and laid there, Naruto watching him closely. When he finally decided to pull his eyes away, he was ready to get out of there. Sasuke seemed so lifeless and it was his fault. He didn't want to see him like that. He picked the box up and started for the door. "One more night." He heard Sasuke whisper, though he wasn't sure if it was just from his half concious state or night. "One more lie. One more life. One more knife." Naruto glanced to Sasuke's arms, which were covered by the blanket. Naruto rested the box on the floor and walked over to the bed. Sasuke, even in his half concious state, was smarter than one would conclude. He had slipped on a hoodie that hung by the door before he walked to his room.

Naruto reached for Sasuke's wrists, finding his own in the tight grasp of Sasuke's hand, his eyes narrowed, glaring with deadly intetions resting in the onyx, almost lifeless eyes. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." Sasuke whispered, each word laced with venom and pain. Naruto stood in disbelief. He had almost forgotten how aware Sasuke always forced himself to be in his half concious states of lonliness.

_Geeze! It's not your fault you don't wanna be with Sasuke anymore._ Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke shoved Naruto's wrist back and let go. The blonde stood there, staring down at Sasuke, Sasuke staring back with a mask of no emotions.

_If I can't have him, I'll just go back to my old ways. I wonder if that offer from Orochimaru is still up for grabs._ Sasuke thought, reaching up and placing his hand over the curse that rested on his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it, Sasuke. Just because you lost me doesn't mean you have to put yourself through that." Naruto shot, reading into his actions. Sasuke smirked and sat up, pushing Naruto back and out of his way.

"What are you talking about? It's hurting." He lied, walking for the bathroom. If he was too careless, Naruto would note the dried blood on his hands. He had managed to keep his sleeves down over his hands, despite all of his moving around. God, his head was spinning again. Sasuke dumped a few vikaden from a bottle and slipped them into his mouth, swallowing before he got some water. Naruto stood in the doorway, watching Sasuke closely. Why was he keeping his arms and hands hidden so carefully. God, was Naruto clueless. Sasuke turned to Naruto as the boy walked up to him.

"Just because I don't love you doesn't mean I don't care." He said, reaching for the bottle in the cabinent. Sasuke slammed the door closed just before Naruto could reach it.

"I need those." He said simply, watching Naruto's reaction. The boy had jerked his hand back and glared at Sasuke.

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke's eyes closed halfway, life fading from his features. Why was Naruto still there? Why was he pretending to care? Why was Sasuke so worried about Naruto finding the cut on his wrist? They weren't together anymore, so it didn't matter, really. Naruto noticed this and knew Sasuke was questioning his presence. He turned to walk away, muttering several cusses under his breath. He grabbed his shit and left Sasuke to rest.

**End Chapter;**

I know, I know. 'Another story?!' But guess what, it's different! If I get atleast one pretty review, I'll try and update today. Or tomorrow...Maybe. If I'm allowed on the computer...Cookies for my reviewers! -winks-


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke's Choice

My Emo Little Sasuke

**Disclaimor;** I do NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT! Own Naruto or anyone in it.

**Summary;** Sasuke's emo, how typical, right? Yeah yeah, I know, so bite me. And Naruto's the cause, is that a comman story plot? Oh well.

**Sweetness Theory: **I just want to stab Naruto for what he done. If you don't love that person, or just have a small crush, hen why the hell he delayed the break-up for 3 years? He could done it sooner; I hate people like him. So, Sasuke is depressed and started to cut himself(as if that's the best solution to escape) and I hope he won't die, right? And please don't be stupid leave everything to join Orochimaru. Find a new boy, establish new relationship and make that idiot to understand what he lost, not counting that sexy body he has XD Okey, I'll stop my ranting for now and wait impatiently for your update

**Me; **Congradulations! My first reviewer for this new story! No, Sasuke doesn't die. - And cookies for you! Here's an update, xD

**K94evuh;** o.o; You're review...was so long...HAHA! Emo cookies. -clears throat- Man, you're the best reviewer in a long time. I'll try and get to my other stories soon. I promise. Anyway, Uhm...What all did you say again? Heh. Uh...Anyway, thanks for that _nice __**big**_ review. I lovels you.

**WARNING! WARNING! SEX SCENE INSUES! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN FOURTEEN; Although I should make it older, I know fourteen-year-old's like this kinda shit too... . YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Two;**

Sasuke had fallen into a restless sleep, waking up countless times just from the thought of Naruto. The pain in his heart attacked again and, out of more anger than pain, he threw the glass photoframe that held a picture of him and Naruto practically dry humping against the wall. The glass shattered on impact as the picture made it's way to the floor. _Note to self, burn everything of Naruto's..._ Sasuke thought to himself, pushing himself off his bed. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he was having no such luck and the pain stabbing at his heart was only pissing him off. What a twisted young teen Sasuke was. He started for the kitchen, to get a new knife before he remembered the one under the couch cushins. He stopped and knelt before the said object, lifting them. Grabbing said object, he moved and sat back against the couch, pressing the blade at the edge of one cut, looking to the couch. "What the hell am I thinking? If I get blood on the couch and someone comes..." His voice trailed as he stood and made his way to the bathroom. A hot shower sounded very inviting ontop of everything he had planned. He sat the blade on the counter, stripping himself of all but his boxers, turning on the hot water.

He finished the job of undressing and grabbed said blade, sitting back against the cold shower wall, the hot water, warming his skin. Slowly, he traced lightly over one cut before digging the blade into his skin, watching the thick, red liquid spill out and over his wrist. His intentions were to even out the ammount of cuts on each arm, though being right handed was a habit he could not break, making the third cut to his left wrist. The feeling he got when he could feel the blade parting his skin was far from pain. It gave him some sadistic pleasure, ontop of calming his pain.

He sat there and let the liquid pour into the shower, watching the water wash it away in lightened swirls as it went down the drain. His heart seemed to stop twisting and clenching on him, so he moved under the water, still sitting, knowing better than to stand yet. Reaching up, he grabbed his shampoo, washing out any dried blood that may have snuck into his hair durring his sleep. He rinsed it out and put conditioner in, going to clean up the rest of his body, now realizing the dried blood on his chest. When he finished washing, he climbed out and dressed, walking back to his bed, a smile placed carefully on his lips.

The smile didn't last long. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer. It sure as hell wasn't Naruto. "Sasuke." He heard the voice purr in his ear.

"Itachi." Sasuke managed, squirming a bit. He didn't like this. Itachi was always so...Close to him. Itachi was always in and out of Sasuke's life, now able to pass through Konoha as he pleased, due to a treaty made with the Akatsuki. Sasuke had sooner given up his thought of revenge. Itachi never loosened his grip on the boy. "Please let go. I'm not in the mo..."

"I know, little brother." Itachi's voice interputed in a sympathetic tone. Sasuke shivered and closed his eyes. "But this..." He slid his hand down Sasuke's arm and over his wrist. "It's just not the way to get over him. Why would you ruin such flawless, smooth skin over something so small, Sasuke? He doesn't deserve you like I do." Sasuke tensed, but found himself relaxing soon after into the touch of his brother. Itachi was being so gentle with him, though the older of the two seemed a little afraid to touch Sasuke at the moment. His motions were so light, his touches too far away to be real, but still ever too close for Sasuke's liking's, had the boy been in the right state of mind.

"Aniki." Sasuke whispered, pushing himself back into Itachi. Itachi was about to move back, not in the mood to drive his brother over the edge and try to kill himself, but Sasuke seemed to be begging for his attention, so he gave it to him. He allowed his touches to be more contacting, yet ever so light against the pale skin that belonged to Sasuke. He could only imagine what the bruises looked like on Sasuke's wrist. He was always easily bruised. Sasuke took the small hesitation from his brother as a sign he was nervous. Why shouldn't he be? Sasuke was begging for _his_ attention of all people! Itachi pulled Sasuke a bit closer, regretting this. He had pulled the boys hips back and choked back a moan when Sasuke complied and moved back against his lower half. It was then Sasuke took his chance and rolled over, pressing his lips against Itachi's before the man had a chance to react.

Itachi stared at the boys closed eyes. His desporate attempts for comfort succeeding with the man. Yeah, sure, slicing his wrist made the pain go away, but it didn't stop the lonliness in the boy from being present. Itachi decided to comfort Sasuke, returning the kiss the boy had just randomly threw at him. Sasuke seemed to have relaxed, like he was tense from fear of being rejected. This only made Itachi roll over on the boy, pinning him to the bed. He was lost in his own twisted thoughts for his brother. Now that Sasuke was old enough, and had experience, he wanted to test him. Itachi wanted to see how far Sasuke could make him go with temptations.

It wasn't too long before Sasuke was teasing Itachi for his own satisfaction. The two were stripped to their boxers and Sasuke kept playing with Itachi's thighs while the man sat on top of him, both in a deep, pasionate kiss. For what seemed like the millionth time, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrists gently and forced them away. He was trying to control himself as best as possible, not wanting to take complete advantage of Sasuke, though he was starting to wonder if Sasuke was getting the satisfaction of seduction and taking advantage of Itachi. Sasuke squirmed a bit, getting one hand free. Before Itachi could catch it, it was gripping all too high up on Itachi's thigh, squeazing a warning to let it stay when Itachi's hand rested on the wrist. Relunctantly, Itachi let go and a moan escaped his lips when Sasuke squeazed again, only gentler this time, moving his hand up more. A smirk formed on the boys lips as he broke the kiss. "We both want this." Sasuke whispered into Itachi's ear, nibbling on it a bit.

This sent a cold chill down Itachi's spine and he bit back any noise of pleasure. _God damn! Does Sasuke have to be so perverted!? I mean, for crying out loud, he's a child!_ Itachi thought, fighting against the erge to slip his brother over now and pound the shit out of him. Sasuke, however, had no intentions of letting Itachi get away that easily. He was too caught up in this. The phone rang and Itachi jumped, failing to be able to move back. "The answering machine." Sasuke said before he forced Itachi's lips back to his own. _Why won't I fight back?! FIGHT BACK BAKA!_ Itachi's mind screamed to him.

_I'm busy, so leave a message and I'll call you back...Maybe._

The two of them heard Sasuke's voice on the answering machine before it beeped.

_"Teme! Pick up your phone! Deidara and Sasori are looking for Itachi."_ They heard Naruto's voice call. Itachi felt Sasuke tense up at the sound of his voice. He gave a quiet hiss when he felt Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip; a warning to ignore it. _"Sasuke! Come on. They won't leave until you answer."_ Naruto half pouted over the machine.

_He's such a prick! Talking to me like nothing's happened._ Sasuke thought, pulling Itachi's lips into his more. He felt the man flinch from the contact of teeth on skin, but both had ignored the feeling. Sasuke kept playing with Itachi's thigh while Naruto continued.

_"God. Fine, you bastard. Itachi, the two said meet them, or call them, or something when you can. They'll be over here."_ Naruto slammed the phone down and glanced to the two.

"Aw, Naruto. Cheerup, yeah." Deidara said with a smile. "We'll be good, yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes and went to lay down.

"Dammit." Itachi muttered into the kiss that Sasuke was unwilling to break until he cracked Itachi. Sure enough, he had succeeded. Itachi pulled back, getting a sad look from the boy, but was reaching for Sasuke's shoulders. "Roll over, you damn tease." He demanded. Sure enough, Sasuke obliged and rolled to his back as Itachi carefully stripped him of his boxers. He forced, without much effort, Sasuke's legs apart and pushed himself in. Sasuke bit down hard on his already cut and bruised wrist, to avoid screaming. Itachi was bigger than expected, but Sasuke would get use to it. It was what he had begged for.

Itachi moved back and forth slowly and carefully, giving Sasuke time to become use to him before his picked up his pace. Sasuke's body rocked with the motions from his older brother, allowing moans to escape his lips. Why the hell not? It was something he never allowed Naruto the satisfaction of, however. Itachi knew this and felt satisfied that only he was making his brother beg for more. Again, the sound of the phone sounded, but the two Uchiha were too busy.

Sasuke's voice, then a beep;_ "Itachi quit with your twisted little games with Sasuke. We're on a time limit here. And I'm becoming rather annoyed with these two blonde bitches. Call me back when you can."_

Itachi ignored Sasori's voice, pushing harder into Sasuke, giving out a small growl just as Sasuke let Itachi's name escape his lips in a muffled scream. The boy had burried his face in the pillow so Itachi could hear the message. Itachi kept up his motions, forcing Sasuke's body to rock with his. Both felt at climaxing points, but Itachi had no plans to stop after just one time. He was enjoying this too much. As for Sasuke, he was going to rub this into Naruto's face. Managing to do something, though his motions slow, Sasuke reached over to the side table and hit a button he remembered as record. Itachi hadn't noticed, only thinking Sasuke was reaching for something just to hold onto. "Oh God." Itachi moaned into Sasuke's ear as he moved faster and harder into Sasuke. The moans he had managed to force back as quiet growls in the back of his throat were becoming pants and moans. Sasuke, on the other hand, was moaning and screaming. Itachi had his ways in getting him to do that.

"Go', Itachi." Sasuke managed as a moan. Itachi bit down on Sasuke's shoulder to muffle his own screams. "Oh God! ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed just as Itachi came.

"I dont...Want to...Stop." Itachi managed as he kept moving.

"God no." Sasuke whispered. "Keep..." He couldn't finish as he bit down a scream. Itachi knew well Sasuke didn't want to stop either, moving harder and faster. Neither could force back moans or screams anymore. They were too wrapped up in their own pleasures. The machine near the bed gave a quiet, unnoticed beep as the recording finished just seconds after Sasuke had screamed Itachi's name after the first round.

It wasn't long before Naruto was turning the lock in Sasuke's door, leading Sasori and Deidara into the house. All three froze when they heard the noises from upstairs. All of a sudden, it all stopped and they heard Sasuke scream before a loud crash was heard. They rushed up the stairs and into Sasuke's room to find the boy crying hard in Itachi's arms. Had it not been from the light of the moon, no one would have seen the tears streaking Itachi's face as he tried to calm Sasuke. "No, Sasuke. I know, it's okay. Please." Itachi choked, not noticing the one's at the door. "It's not...That bad. I won't..." His voice kept cracking as he pulled the boy closer.

_Dammit Sasuke, why? Why couldn't you have held your hate for me? Why'd you let yourself get so wrapped up in something you knew was gonna hurt you in the long run. Just stop crying!_ Itachi's mind screamed as he tried hard to force back his own tears. "Naruto isn't sure of things right now." Itachi whispered, trying to comfort Sasuke. "I...Shouldn't have..." Sasuke shook his head, clinging tighter to Itachi.

"I did it. I wanted so bad to..." He voice cut off as more tears and sobs came. Not one of the three at the door wanted to say anything. Itachi, despite the lies he told everyone, was way too protective over Sasuke and Naruto could see the plot to kill him forming in the older Uchiha's eyes. Itachi held Sasuke closer, guilt forcing it's way through his veins. If he wasn't careful of his emotions, he'd be the one slicing his wrists.

"Sasuke, we have company." Itachi whispered. Sasuke visibly tensed up, pushing away from Itachi to see who was standing there. His eyes locked on Naruto and everything crashed inside of Sasuke. Why, of all times, had Naruto decided now to show up. "Deiedara, Sasori..." Itachi said in a calm, collected voice, "Naruto." His voice laced with venom this time. "GET OUT!" He yelled, throwing something at the three. All three stepped back and Naruto slammed the door shut. Silence fell for a short moment.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?!" Naruto yelled. "HOW THE HELL IS SASUKE GONNA CRY OVER ME AND THEN _FUCK_ HIS BROTHER?!" This obviously bothered the blonde and Sasuke looked at Itachi. Could he really use his brother like that? 

_Hell fucking yes you could! He killed everyone in your damned family! He owes this to you!_ Sasuke thought, though it was more than that at this point. Sasuke reached over the side of the bed and Itachi noted how his body moved, leaning over real fast. He grabbed the boys wrists and forced them away from each other. Sasuke automatically dropped the kunai Itachi had placed in his weapon pouch, struggling with him.

"Let go!" Sasuke tried. "It'll help!"

"No it won't, Sasuke!" Itachi snapped, pinning him to the bed in five seconds flat. "I'll help you get what you want, for a price." Sasuke looked back, their minds thinking alike for once.

"You and me date to piss Naruto off, as long as I fuck you?" Sasuke asked, just above a whisper. Itachi nodded, placing gentle kisses on the bruised spot on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke winced and gave a quiet hiss at this. His shoulder was already killing him, did Itachi have to do that? Though the gentle kisses sent chills up his spine.

"What do you say?" Itachi asked after a few moments of silence.

"Deal." Sasuke replied, pressing his lips to Itachi's. The two stood, finally, and dressed, walking from the room. Sasuke rested against Itachi's side while Itachi had an arm around his shoulders, his eyes closed a bit from joy. Naruto stared in disbelief. There was no way in hell Sasuke was really doing this.

"Sorry about that, you guys. Sasuke's just an emotional wreck. Things are settled." Itachi said to the other two.

"So, uh...Are you two...un..." Deidara stumbled with his words. Itachi gave a nod and glanced down at Sasuke, who looked bored. A normal look. After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto, leave your key this time. You don't need it. Now, the three of you leave. I wanna go back to bed."

"Huh, un?" Deidara was confused. What were those two up to?

"Deidara, Sasuke's telling _us_ to leave so he and _Itachi_ can have the night to _themselves_." Sasori explained to his blonde boyfriend. Naruto dropped the key on the floor, starming out down the hall. Sasori and Deidara slowly followed behind. Itachi stared at a smirking Sasuke before the smirk formed into a small smile, then a yawn before he looked up to Itachi.

"Come on, please?" Sasuke asked, tugging childishly at Itachi's sleeve. Itachi couldn't help but smile and followed Sasuke into the room. They curled up to one another, falling fast asleep.

**End Chapter;**

**Me; **Meep! They're gonna kill me! More reviews to tell me if it was good or bad. NO FUCKING FLAMES! I did warn about the sex scene. -chills...drools-

**Itachi;** I'ma kill you.

**Sasuke and Naruto;** O.O


	3. Chapter 3 My Little Emo Pyro

My Emo Little Sasuke

**Disclaimor;** I do NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT! Own Naruto or anyone in it.

**Summary;** Sasuke's emo, how typical, right? Yeah yeah, I know, so bite me. And Naruto's the cause, is that a comman story plot? Oh well.

**Ray; **So far I really like this story. It's good!

**Me;** Thankies!

**Sweetness Theory;** I'll be honest with you. I skipped that part where Itachi and Sasuke were having sex, because I'm not ino this pairing. Small teasings with sexual innuendos are ok with me, but nothing more explicit. It's not that I don't like incest (there are series where I do, but not in this case. That's just only me, don't worry. Anyway, in the end I still was shouting "Ha ha, take that you idiot!" and where he mentioned that he'll have to burn all Naruto's stuff, I was like "Burn, Burn!" XD Still I'll going to check this story and see how things would fo from there. Oh, and thank you for cookies

**Me;** Aw, no worries. - I completely understand. At first, before I finished the sentence, I thought you were gonna say something about not liking those scenes period, but everyone's entitled to their own! You're welcome for the cookies, so have some more! And HAHA! That idiot is only getting the beginning of Sasuke's little plot. I'm a pyro, so, yeah.

**WARNING! WARNING! PYRONESS ENSUES! POSSIBLY SOME NARUTO BASHING AS WELL! WARNING WARNING!**

You have been warned.

**Three;**

Sasuke woke up before Itachi and took this as his chance to ease the stabbing pain in his heart. _I have to keep sneaking behind Itachi's back to do this, but who cares. It feels so good._ Sasuke thought, holding his wrist over the sink so there was no mess to clean. He heard a small noise upstairs and turned on the water, slipping his wrist under it. Wincing when it made contact. _Fuck. Fuck! I can't let Itachi see it._ He thought frantically, wishing it would hurry up and stop before Itachi could make his way downstairs. He got his wish, since he hadn't cut so deep this time and slid his hoodie on. It wasn't long after that Itachi showed in the doorway, shoving a picture Sasuke caught to be the one from the photo frame in his back pocket. "Morning." Itachi chirped, pulling Sasuke closer and nipping playfully at the boys ear just to tease him.

"Morning." Sasuke managed, biting down a moan. Carefully, Sasuke snuck the picture from Itachi's pocket and pulled away. "Wanna help me with something?" Itachi watched as Sasuke tore the picture of his and his previous boyfriend's teasing session in half, frowning a bit.

"Depends."

"You like fire, right?" Sasuke asked as he started for the doorway. Itachi gave a small nod and Sasuke turned slightly, smirking. "Let's burn some things."

"Hell yeah!" Itachi called, way too OOC like. But the two ignored this and walked for Sasuke's room. When they got there, Sasuke began to pull the pictures from his wall, tossing them into a small trash can. _Make out session. Tease session. Right before we fucked. Summer vacation with the group. Party consisting of alcohol. Spin the bottle. Playing the game 'I Never' with vodka. A lost bet..._ Sasuke thought of every moment that belonged to each picture as he tored them from the wall. Itachi was watching Sasuke, noting the violence that appeared to worsen with each picture tossed to the trash. _Sakura's house. Pool room. Naruto's old place..._ Sasuke kept at it. Finally, he pulled the last picture from the wall. Itachi frowned at the smirk that formed on Sasuke's face. He was becoming unpredicatble again.

That one particular picture held Naruto as a girl. Her hair was pulled back in pig-tails, curled at the end. She wore an orange tank top, pure lace on each of the sides, so it was easy to see the tan skin, and a short, blue jean skirt. Sasuke wore a black t-shirt and a pair of black trips with orange stitching. Naruto's nails were painted black as dark blue eye shadow and black eyeliner brought out her eyes, while her lips were collored a blood red. She had talked Sasuke into wearing the black eyelinder and painting his nails black. Ear rings ran up each ear on Naruto, while they did so on Sasuke's left ear. Naruto stood, her back facing a brick wall while Sasuke had his arm resting against it, his cheek resting against Naruto's forehead, Naruto's arm around his waist as if to say 'Mine. Back off.', her free hand resting on her hip.

Sasuke was about to rip it in half, but Itachi snatched the picture away from him with a smirk. "Aw, this is so cute." Sasuke reached for the picture, failing to grab hold of it.

"Itachi..." Itachi rolled his eyes and ripped in so that Naruto was torn from the picture, shoving the half with Sasuke in his back pocket.

"I want it." Itachi half pouted, handing Sasuke the other half. He tossed it in the trash and started for the closet. Naruto had given him some shirt and he didn't plan on keeping them. After about half an hour, everything was placed in the fire pit outside. Sasuke dumped some gas over everything and lit a match, tossing it in. Itachi noted the saddened expression on Sasuke's face and wrapped his arms around him from behind. The teen relaxed into the touch, closing his eyes. The scent of the fire seemed to be inviting. When the fire started to fade, Sasuke gave a small, shaky sigh and Itachi knew that he had cried silently through this. "I'm here now, Sasuke. There's no need to be so upset." Sasuke gave a faint nod and they walked back into the house. Sasuke's eye caught the glint of metal from a knife and the elder of the two, caught this, roughly forcing Sasuke to look up at him.

"I...tachi..." Sasuke stuttered, staring up at the slightly agitated eyes.

"No." Itachi spoke as if he was talking to an irritating child. Just to get out of the situation, Sasuke pushed his lips against Itachi's and he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's form. When they pulled back to breathe, Itachi led Sasuke into the front room, clicking on the radio. Sasuke shot Itachi a glare when he laughed at the song. If I've forgotten to mention, Itachi's like twenty or something now... 'Teenagers' played and Itachi turned the radio up louder. Despite the glare Sasuke had given Itachi, the boy was singing along with it.

Even in a depressed state, Itachi had to admire Sasuke's voice. Deciding to be a child, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hands and started rocking side to side.

"They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the books to make a citizen out of you. Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you son so they can watch all the things you do. Because the drugs never work. They gonna give you a smirk, 'cause they got methods of keepin' you clean. They're gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shreds. Another cock in the murder machine!

They say now, teenagers scare the livin' shit out of me. The could care less as long as someone will bleed. So dark in your clothes(correct me PLEASE if I'm wrong) I'll strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"

Itachi decided to join in with Sasuke.

"The boys and girls in the click, the awful names that they stick. You're never gonna fit in much kid, but if you're troubled and hurt, what you got under your shirt will make them pay for the things that they did!"

They say now, teenagers scare the livin' shit out of me. The could care less as long as someone will bleed. So dark in your clothes. I'll strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me! (Oooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeah!)

They say now, teenagers scare the livin' shit out of me. The could care less as long as someone will bleed. So dark in your clothes. I'll strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me! All together now! They say now, teenagers scare the livin' shit out of me. The could care less as long as someone will bleed. So dark in your clothes. I'll strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me! Teenagers scare the livin' shit out of me. The could care less as long as someone will bleed. So dark in your clothes. I'll strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"

(I played it like three times...xD)

When the song ended, Itachi claimed Sasuke's lips and instinctly, Sasuke parted his lips allowing Itachi asccess. It wasn't long before Sasuke was lying back on the couch, Itachi sitting on top of him, both teasing the fuck out of each other. The door to the house opened and Deidara and Naruto walked in, freezing in their tracks. Sasuke shoved Itachi back when he felt the presence of the others na turned his head to hide the blush. Itachi laughed nervously and looked to them. "What?" He spoke with a calmed voice.

"Naruto wanted something from Sasuke, yeah." Sasuke sat up on his elbows and looked around Itachi.

"What?"

"Those pictures." Naruto said with pure hate only to mask the pain of seeing Sasuke so...Happy...with someone else. Sasuke smirked at the look and pulled on Itachi's neck, just to get him in a kiss.

"I burned them all." He said just before Itachi's lips pressed against his. All of a sudden, he just wanted to set the whole house on fire. A quick stabbing pain started in his heart. He and Naruto had had sex on the kitchen table, the counters, the bathroom, the couch, the floors, the pool room, you name it, they did it there. Naruto twitched and Deidara rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Well then, shall we go, un? Sasori-danna's waiting on us, Naruto, yeah." Sasuke chose to force their voices out of his head. He didn't want to hear that. Itachi pulled away from the kiss. He knew everything Sasuke was thinking and hated it. Absolutely DESPISED it! He was letting his brother use him for his own good, but Itachi couldn't say he wasn't enjoying every moment of it. After all, he did get to fuck the boy when he wanted it. Sasuke just laid back and lifted his arm over his head. He soon regreted this action when he felt Itachi grab his wrist and squeaze, the anger evident in his touch.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?!" He snapped, stopping the other two in their tracks. Sasuke just opened his eyes and stared up. "I thought I told you to quit!"

"You can't just expect me to quit, you jackass!" Sasuke snapped back. "You obviously have no fucking clue how good it feels when the pain spills out with the blood!" It was all a faint blurr to the teen, but Itachi was pulled back and a fist connected with his face. Itachi stood there, next to the couch, behind Naruto, dumbfounded.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke sat up real fast and grabbed Naruto's shirt.

"_I thought I told you to stay the fuck away._" Sasuke's voice came so quiet, laced so dangerously with poison. "_You're the reason I'm doing this._" He finished, shoving Naruto back, forcing him through the glass coffee table. Neither Itachi nor Deidara wanted to intervene. Deidara had witnessed second hand, while Itachi witnessed first hand, what Sasuke was capable of in this state. Naruto wasn't going down so easily, so when Sasuke jumped on top of him, he quickly shifted and forced his now uncovered arms against the glass. Sasuke didn't seem to mind when the glass forced it's way into his arm.

"Knock it the fuck off!"

"Oh, bite me!" Sasuke shot back, struggling only for the feeling of the sharp objects under him digging deep into his skin, which Naruto failed to notice until the red liquid started to form. Naruto jumped up and stared at him. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arms and jerked him up roughly, only getting a scream from the sudden contact and roughness forced on the wounds as Itachi forced him back against the couch.

"Sasuke, calm down." Itachi whispered in his ear. Naruto stared at them before he stormed out.

Hours later, Sasuke was packing his shit as he would have said and looked at Itachi, who was helping him. A genuine smile was placed on Sasuke's lips. He was gonna love this. Deidara's, Sasori's and Itachi's trucks were parked out front, ready to be loaded up with Sasuke's things. His computer, T.V, radio systems, and everything else was packed by three in the morning. Sasuke walked backwards as he made trails of gasoline all throughout the house. The trucks had been moved from the drive and parked down the street. He, Deidara, Itachi and Sasori stood in the middle of the front room, Itachi watching the cynical smirk on Sasuke's face. He had begged to move in with him when Naruto had left earlier, not giving him a good reason why. Itachi was seeing the side of his brother he never really wanted to see. It only proved he was capable of anything.

Sasuke pulled the matches from his pocket, and glanced at the other three, they walked from the house and Sasuke tossed the match onto the trail and ran from the house. They ran to the street and watched at how quickly the house lit up. The fire illuminated their faces and Sasuke stared with amusement. Sasuke was truely an emoish pyro. Though it proved to be a bad feature, Itachi loved it. Sirens were heard and the four ran for the trucks. Sasuke climbed in Itachi's truck and they all drove away carefully, as though nothing had happened. The old Uchiha Mannor was burning and Sasuke was satisfied with his work. They returned to the mansion Itachi had, had built, parking the trucks in the overly sized garage. They all decided to mess with the shit after they rested, but Sasuke grabbed his radio anyway. He placed it in the spare room and slept with Itachi for the night, though they were far from sleeping as Sasuke kept his faced burried in Itachi's feather pillows to muffle his screams.

**End Chap;**

**Me;** Okay, so there was no Naruto bashing. I couldn't fit it in anywhere this chapter. Hm...I TOLD YOU PYRONESS INSUED! Next chapter there might be a little bit of drug abuse. . 


	4. I ApologizeReviewReply?

So sorry, but this story is more than likely never going to be finished, but I must say, I had a person review, not signed in leave a review. I'm not sure if they were being sarcastic, but they left two reviews on the last chapter.

Kai Kira the emo

2009-09-08 . chapter 3

most off the time when people write about emo's they throw it way out of sense but you managed to keep it in a real sense so you are deserving of a really good job well done arigato

Kai Kira the emo

2009-09-08 . chapter 3

incase you could not figure it out i'm an emo and a pyro thks for not messing up the good names of emo's that are actually better than most people think

I suppose all I can say is; If you weren't being sarcastic, I'm glad you think so...Though, when I went back and reread some of it (chapter one alone), I think I had emo's pretty stereo typed. Shallow of me, yes, but it's not like I meant to. This was published two years ago when I was in a dark stage of life, it seemed.

All I really have to say is; If I offended you, I really do apologize. ^^ Please forgive me. And once more, I am so sorry, but I don't think I can find it in myself to update this story. Or anything else other than 'I Miss You', which happens to be an Ouran High School fic. My deepest apologies.


End file.
